


Crickets

by keyboardpanic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, draft orders, second shinobi world war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardpanic/pseuds/keyboardpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikuro contemplates his value in a world at war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr, prompt: crickets.

His arms lock around his legs as Shikuro sits like a precarious rollie-pollie on his parents’ rooftop. Beside him sits the enlistment letter, crumpled and bent from being held too tightly for too long.

His marching orders are to a base just south of the Rain capital, where Lord Hanzo is rumored to be.

Despite his reputation as budding-strategist-extraordinaire he knows when he’s beat. He is only a new genin. Even the hokage’s students are having difficulty battling Hanzo’s armies. He is walking into this scenario as canon fodder. 

His parents call from somewhere below, probably about pre-teen delinquency, and bad decisions, and dying of pneumonia before he ever gets to the front.

Shikuro doesn’t answer. The crickets’ chirping sounds like grenades in his ears and he can’t hear a single thing they are saying. 


End file.
